


Shards of glass bell

by killjoyuniversity



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Artist AU, Artist Sam Winchester, Bisexual Sam, Drug Use, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, John's A+ Parenting, M/M, Minor Character Death, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Sam Hallucinates, Tags Are Hard, or maybe he doesn't
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-22
Updated: 2016-08-22
Packaged: 2018-08-10 09:03:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 806
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7838722
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/killjoyuniversity/pseuds/killjoyuniversity
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Painter AU no one asked for </p><p>"Dance with me!"</p><p>“What?”</p><p>It seemed that Gabriel was even higher than Sam. Who calls strangers to dance with them unless they are high,insane or both? Sam thought that Gabriel was and high and naturally a walking dance club.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shards of glass bell

Chapter one

Samuel Winchester decided to paint his feelings. Or he thought so.

Sam was staring at blank canvas. He even wrote how he felt. Empty,sad,useless,ripped apart. Sam used to be very happy person,with beautiful woman under his arm. But she was caught in wind of life,leaving broken Sam with the living and fear of fire. Like it wasn’t enough that he lost his mother. The more Sam thought about them,sadness started overcome him,and he decided to take it off his mind. After staring at canvas for half hour,Sam went outside.

His feet mindlessly lead him to a park where dealers come.He needed to take his mind off things. Even if it meant becoming like his father. He spent more time at the bar,than with Sam and his brother Dean. Sam bought a fix and turned on his heel and left.He didn’t care at this point because,to him,life sucks and Jess’ death is hard,and his brother is God knows where,and his dad is dying and mother is dead. Sam clumsily entered apartment,holding onto wall. He sat at table,put a fix in himself,sat in front of canvas and started painting.

His hand moved on its own and Sam didn’t mind this time. After zoning out for a few hours,Sam looked a his painting. It wasn’t Jess or his feelings,it was beautiful man with honey hair and hazel eyes. Sam was puzzled about his painting. Have he seen him before? Does he know him? In Sam’s head million questions ran and after some time,he decided to inspect the painting. Man has charming smile,messy honey hair,beautiful hazel eyes,skin slightly tanned,clean shave and looked somewhat angelic. That’s it. Sam made up himself a guardian angel,as in way of coping with everything. Deeply in his heart,he hoped someone cared for him.

Sam was overwhelmed by is art skills and went to his balcony. He stared at city for a while,realizing that he didn’t look good at his surrounding. City as every city,always some light was shining,always someone walked down the street and always you heard something. Sam’s brain pulled out memories how his family constantly moved. He never got the answer why they moved a lot,but that his father fled because of his actions was undeniable.

After he snapped out,he went inside. Chilly weather started to get him. Inside,there was big surprise. Man that looked exactly like his painting was laying on his sofa,reading newspapers. Sam became very shocked . Is he hallucinating? Is it a burglar? How did he get inside?

“Hi,I’m Gabriel!” man’s cheerily voice filled room,breaking silence of Sam’s home.

“What is your name,moose?”

Sam stopped dead in tracks. Did this guy called him moose? Why did he call him moose? What is happening?

“I’m Sam.”

“Oh,Sammy,it suits you well!”

“Please don’t call me like that...”

“Why not?”

Gabriel jumped off sofa and started to look around,sometimes touching things.He moved so gracefully that was hard to believe that he isn’t an angel.

“Hey! What the hell are you doing?!”

“Looking around. Nice apartment,you live alone?”

“Yes,why are you asking?”

“Dance with me!”

“What?”

It seemed that Gabriel was even higher than Sam. Who calls strangers to dance with them unless they are high,insane or both? Sam thought that Gabriel was and high and naturally a walking dance club.

“Come on! Take my hand!”

Gabriel reached his hand to Sam. Sam didn’t know what to do.

“But- music-”

Sam blabbed and did hand gestures. Gabriel just laughed and put his hand on Sam’s chest.

“Listen to your heart!”

After few moments,Sam took Gabriel’s hands and they slowly moved around,time felt like stopping and everything was calmer. Sam examined Gabriel. He was picture perfect human from his painting. Just even more beautiful. And real.

Gabriel by accident stepped on Sam’s foot and they both started laughing. Out of awkwardness or sorrow? Sam listened to Gabriel’s laughter. It sounded like thousand bells rang. It was like sunshine on him lived. Like he was sun. Little part of Sam’s brain didn’t want this to stop. After few hours,Gabriel glanced at clock.

“Oh,it’s my time to go!”

Gabriel cheerfully said hugging Sam. He smelled like something sweet and he felt warm and comforting. Sam closed his eyes for a second,everything blacked out and he felt something cold.

“Gabriel?”

He opened his eyes and realized that he was on floor. Was it just a pretty dream? Way to cope from Jess’ death? Real person? Sam got up and looked at canvas. Picture was still here and it warmed his heart.

“Crap! Am I late for class?”

**Author's Note:**

> For questions go to my tumblr @killjoyuniversity


End file.
